firelightfandomcom-20200223-history
FLRiddy
FLRiddy is the master mind behind the starcraft game. Due to his absence in the Teampeak and IRC chat his whereabouts is unknown. There are rumors the he is trying to develop a game called minecraft little is know about the game. But rumors also have it that he can sometimes be seen on League of Legends on Either of the 2 EU servers under the name of FLRiddy!! Early Time In Firelight FLRiddy joins us after finishing he creation of Starcraft 2 and wanted a fun enjoyable team to join. This team was Firelight. At first he went mainly trolling n00bs in lower leagues and helping others in the team including Defaced, One Love, Dodo, Bemnex and Noodle all they need to know about Starcraft. These 6 people were know as the 6 founding members of the Emo Corner (created by Dodo). The Emo Corner The Emo Corner was a spark of controversy. This was what start the 'Great Troll War' between the Emo Corner and Samscraft. Samscraft hated all the Emo Corner Boys. We help the team Samscraft stop us, we run weekly tourneys to get everyone up to speed he stopped that. In the End he deciede to destroy the Emo Corner which was to no good use. The Epic Split '''(well not so epic) This spilt was to change the face of Firelight for ever! FLRiddy was one of the major players in this spilt. At this time Firelight was going good. Most members was in masters under the guidance of FLRiddy showing them the way much like the protoss and the Xel'Naga. Samscraft was getting pushed of the edge by the guys who were in the 'Emo Corner'. Under no name as they would of got kicked otherwise. Samcraft started getting more angry at everthing they said from day to day. Final there was a large staff meeting, While the current leader, Paramedic, was on holiday trying to kick FLDodo and FLRiddy. As soon as Paramedic got back and heard of this news. Samscraft, had a sturn talking to which resulting in him spliting and Firelight lost some of there create fighters. '''The Dark Times These Dark Times Firelight feared for their very exsitance trying to find anyway to gain new members, during this time all the Emo Corner apart from the Guru himself was promoted up to a member of staff. This is aslo when FLRiddy just released his 3rd game League of Legends. Which was when Karkus opened the League of Legends side of the clan, during this time FLRiddy realy had nobody to share his knowledge with so he carried on trolling the n00bs of bronze league and trolled his way up to silver. League Of Legends This was really a trail for FLRiddy as the game he created was a spin off from Dota. In the beginning he never enjoyed this game nor really played it. The Emo Corner Crew - Bemnex (who had ran off to persue a career in the porn industry) saw this game as dirt and anyone who played it need to buy and play Starcraft 2. Then around the beginning of starcraft 2 season 4, The Crew when to try the game felling in love with it and played it. FLRiddy soon found his champion in Master Yi which he mainly played until lvl 30 with the exception of the instalocking Master Yi N00bs, which died and fead the other team. As soon as he started playing ranked it seemed to him that the n00bs were back to troll him more and dragged him down to a low ELO(for FLRiddy anyway). Then he decied to test and challenge himself and fead (knowingly not being able to get banned as the creator) he dropped all the way all the way down to 100 ELO where the challenge began. Currently it is believed that he is at around 800 ELO. The Dissapearing Of The Messiah Not long after the L.o.L. Challenge had begun he was developing a new game Minecraft, And more importantly Raidcraft which he claimed was a faction(clan) based PvP server of his game a couple of weeks went by and the involvement with Firelight seem to dwidle. However a rumor said he faction was called Firelight in raidcraft! He makes a very few occational vists to the IRC under the name of RiddyculousFL or TS name of FLRiddy. If you every see him around don't be starstruck i know he is a legend and most people amire him. Just may him some respect and you maybe able to be the next top EU player throught the 'School of the Messiah' This is his story, 'Once he Is Forgotten he will die don't let this happen. He is the one true light that can bring Firelight back to its full potential and i leave you with this which comes from a famous archon (a unit which is one of FLRiddy's favourite units) 'The Power Is Overwhelming'!' FLR signing off